


Teasers

by snryw



Series: Las Fantasías  de Casillas [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw





	1. Chapter 1

　　伊克尔站在草坪边线侧方，观察闹成一团的队友们。

  
　　他最近开始在独处时思索和塞尔吉奥过分亲近的关系。诚然，伊克尔不时也会回应那些小动作。像是他忍不住同自己交叠的手腕，眼神里藏不住的爱情。

  
　　男孩儿从不逾越底线，无非找些借口同他尽可能的待在一处。和那头浅栗色的乱发联系起来，简直是条讨欢的巡回犬。

  
　　伊克尔笃定他愿意为自己做任何事。

  
　　“包括跪下吸你的屌么？”

  
　　在这之前，他只是被动接受一切来自年轻人的好意。凭借众所周知的英俊外表，伊克尔甚至有些奇怪的沾沾自喜。

  
　　但他从未有过任何，关于塞尔吉奥的两片嘴唇能箍在他阴茎上做些什么的幻想。

  
　　“...他不会的。”

  
　　这太超过了，性的一切都不该介于他们的友情间。即便他确信，只要是自己的命令，塞尔吉奥一定会摇着尾巴快乐的执行。

  
　　“要知道，nene在这方面出人意料的经验丰富。”古蒂在电话对面笑了笑，又捡起话头说：“不过，这份熟练也该归咎于你。”

  
　　伊克尔不想探寻评价背后的原因，他拒绝接受某些和塞尔吉奥取向有关的事实。

  
　　“我不会让他误入歧途的...”这声音并不坚定，更像是自言自语。古蒂在另一头笑出声来，他始终认为攻破卡西利亚斯的固执是件乐趣丛生的事儿。

  
　　“你就没想过么？伊克尔，看他在草皮上撒欢儿的傻样，你没想过欺负他么？”

  
　　“我们都揉过他脑袋，踹过他屁股。这没什么大不了的。”

  
　　“是啊，”前锋话里藏话，“你还可以试试更近一步的那种，他肯定和被你踹屁股那次一样高兴。”

  
　　这让伊克尔开始认真考虑起整件事，他从没放出过令人误解的暗示，甚至鲜少愿意亲密接触。可天生喜欢和人们打交道的塞维利亚人，南部特有的热情在他身上体现的过分直白，礼节之上的亲吻不时发生。

  
　　塞尔吉奥享受人们目光的洗礼，对准自己和伊克尔的镜头更激发了他的表演欲。大概在不久前？男孩儿还情不自禁一口咬上了他被过分揉捏的耳廓。

  
　　“他甚至不介意你骂他婊子养的，你懂吗伊克尔？他可是个20岁了还想腻在妈妈怀里的宝贝甜心。”

  
　　“这说明不了什么，他懂我发怒的原因。”我不是针对他，朋友之间常有的妥协罢了。

  
　　“可他又凭什么受你的无名火呢？”

  
　　为自己心力不足感到焦躁，抑或是对整条后防线出现的愚蠢失误大喊大叫时，塞尔吉奥往往出现在第一时间尝试转移他的注意力，他甚至比自己更明白压力对捕手造成的巨大影响。

  
　　伊克尔必须说服自己，塞尔吉奥意识得到他的表现决定身后门将的焦虑程度，被骂两句该是件常事。

  
　　‘但你再清楚不过了，年轻人的好意都来自何处。’

  
　　男孩转头望向他，双眼被笑纹埋起来。

  
　　‘那都是些冲动、幼稚的情感寄托。’

  
　　这匹充满活力的马驹两步并作三步，交错的前蹄踏平草地的浮土。

  
　　“伊克尔！”

  
　　他企图跃上门将的后背，却施力过重将他扑倒在地上。这算不上什么惊喜，塞尔吉奥嘴角咧得更开，他扒住伊克尔的左臂，亲吻年长者的侧脸。

  
　　“Melón！”

  
　　捕手身上除了汗味儿再无其他，年轻人却将下颌搁在他颈窝偷摸的嗅闻。这种不分场合地点的撒娇，塞尔吉奥做了无数遍，也乐得有卡西纵容，才敢满足些他贴上出界线的欲望。

  
　　唯独这次，伊克尔只象征性的贴了贴他的脸颊，连微笑都不舍得回应。

  
　　“怎么了?”

  
　　他的队长摆弄两下手套，让草屑从衣料上抖落下去，再背身步向球员通道。

  
　　他知道男孩儿会跟上来，他向来粗放的神经都细腻在观察自己的情绪上。

  
　　一想到这儿，伊克尔那股莫名自满的情绪又溢上胸口，身后塞尔吉奥匆忙的脚步踢踏着，鞋钉刮蹭得地板哧哧响。

  
　　“到底怎么了？”

  
　　伊克尔同队医，工作人员，甚至清洁工们都一一打过照面，这期间塞尔吉奥垂头丧气跟在他背后，他的挚友（至少目前还是）不惜得回头瞥他一眼。短短几分钟的冷战比场上侮辱性的脏话伤人得多，何况他总借这些字眼儿解决自己对男人旺盛的欲求。

  
　　“进去。”

  
　　塞尔吉奥心凉得透彻，更衣室里说不定正坐着握了他一叠床照的佛罗伦蒂诺，他的职业生涯就要画上句号了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

      “坐正了，我等着听呢。”  
　　这一切终于发生了，春梦里发生过无数次的，伊克尔命令他正跪在地板上。  
　　‘睁开眼塞尔吉奥，melón的鸡巴就在不到二十公分的正前方，看看那轮廓，你不想贴在脸上膜拜么？’  
　　“是的…是的。”塞尔吉奥紧张地舔了口下唇，这也许包含了某种性暗示，提醒对方自己的嘴巴多适合亲吻或是插入。他用最大的控制力强迫自己不要埋进伊克尔腿间吞下他的阴茎。他得慢慢来，卡西喜欢听话的男孩。  
　　“每天，每天我都想你能在这间更衣室里操射我，”他一脸真诚渴切，喉结上下翻动。  
　　“叫我婊子养的，命令我吸你漂亮的屌。”  
　　“戴着手套抽我的屁股，让我夹紧你的精液和他们告别，戴着肛塞训练。”  
　　他可以喋喋不休说上一整天，而他现在离实现愿望近在咫尺。  
　　男孩将脸埋进他敞开的腿间，“melón，por favor.”  
　　“想要什么？”伊克尔的手掌伸进他脸侧与头发的空隙里，拇指摩挲他的眼底。  
　　“让我做什么都行！”　  
　　他想他可以在男孩经历那么多徒劳的幻想之后给他个甜头，算是为勃起的自己开脱。  
　　-ven y chupa.  
　　塞尔吉奥终于接触到了自己朝思暮想的那根东西，他将它套弄进手心，爱惜的摩擦它的表皮。用唇瓣包住一小段前段，再伸出舌头舔食它泌出的前液。  
　　他想要伊克尔操进喉咙，让棒状物不断顶弄肿胀的小舌，到离窒息只差毫厘的边界。  
　　“你想让我抽回去么？”  
　　男孩觉得可惜，将手指从裤裆边抹开。他早就顶出个湿黏的帐篷，要是再加上些辱蔑性的脏话，说不定会直接射进裤子。  
　　伊克尔的阴茎彻底捣了进来，唾液呛进气管使整个喉管收得更紧，逼得男人又向内狠进了几下。  
　　塞尔吉奥放松下颌任他进出，使用身体某个部位满足伊克尔让他幸福到眩晕。他又想让捕手干进屁股里，那儿更舒服，所有操过他的男人都赞美它的美妙。  
　　有点润滑就好了，他甚至能给卡西表演指奸到高潮。  
　　“专心点塞尔吉奥，我要先洗过你的喉管再考虑操不操你肮脏的屁股。”  
　　求你，求你。  
　　太妙了，他像是个贴了专属名签的性爱玩具。  
　　塞尔吉奥右手握住根部，前后移动头部吸吮他的阴茎，缠绵粘稠的体液在他舌苔上混杂着，被全数吞咽下去。  
　　伊克尔被这份彻底的臣服取悦，男孩儿舌尖的技巧令人印象深刻的纯熟，他不得不开始怀疑有多少人操过这张嘴。  
　　“很享受？”伊克尔将阴茎抽出来拍在他侧脸上。  
　　“是的先生。”塞尔吉奥用手指迷恋地摩擦，撅着嘴亲吻龟头。  
　　再来，射进来。  
　　男孩儿抬起糊满体液的性器，想把它重新塞进嘴里。  
　　“趴上凳子，腰抬高。”  
　　伊克尔起身催促塞尔吉奥摆好姿势，狠狠给了他屁股两下。  
　　他几乎是立刻尖叫出声。再来一次，一次就好，他就能干脆地射在衣架上。  
　　“闭嘴拉莫斯。”伊克尔向后扯了两下他滴水的阴茎，  
　　“想被操就憋好了，射出来就骑手指去吧。”  
　　


End file.
